My Little Sister
by DbzKing313
Summary: Gohan has done it all, he has fought some of the toughest and strongest people to ever exist. However will he be able to beat this new task...Raising his little sister. Rated M for Violence, Adult Language and some Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I was thinking of a new story I wanted to do for a while now. I think now that I'm able to and my writers block has gone away I think I should at least start it. So let me give you a little background of the story. It's a Gohan/Videl fanfic, if your a fan of my other fanfics I hope u will enjoy this one as well. So Goku is gone and Gohan is mad at him for always leaving, he sheltered himself away from his friends and family. This is going to start off 8 months after Gohan defeated Cell. That's all I'm going to give u for now hope u enjoy it. Oh and btw its a AU.

"talking"

'thoughts'

*mental conversation*

Chapter 1: Gohan, savior of the world, has spent the last few months doing the same thing everyday, wake up, eat, studies when ever Chi-Chi wants him to then goes somewhere to be alone. Gohan head moves to the side when he hears the door open. He sighs when he sees his pregnant mother walk in with a concerned look on her face. He looks down at her extended belly and clenches his fist.

'Another reason for me to hate you dad. It's bad enough you abandoned me you low life but why the baby? Isn't being a deadbeat father to one child enough?' He thought to himself knowing he will never get an answer.

"Hey Gohan is it ok if I come in?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan nods and watches as she walks in and sits beside him on the bed.

"Are you ok Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked with some concern.

"I'm fine mom." Gohan replied in a dull voice.

"Gohan I know you are not fine... Gohan why don't you come with me for a little walk, get some fresh air and talk." Chi-Chi said with a smile. Gohan wanted with all his might to say no, but looking at her smile he knew he didn't have the heart to.

"Ok mom let me get dress." Gohan said to her. Her smile widens as she gets up and leaves to give him some privacy. He gets dressed in black gi pants and a white t-shirt and black shoes. He walks to the front door to see his mother waiting for him.

"Ready Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

"Yea let's go." Gohan open the door and walks out with his mom besides him. They walked to a grassy area where flowers grown and a little pond. Gohan looks around and smiles at the peaceful scenery. Chi-Chi sits down on the ground and Gohan sits next to her.

"You know Gohan." Chi-Chi took a deep breathe and began speaking again. "I know you been through a lot, my little boy went from studying to killing evil monsters and saving the world. I just want you to know for what it's worth that I'm very proud of you." She puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles warmly at him.

"Thanks mom." Gohan said reflecting her smile. It was the first honest smile he has had in a long time.

"Your welcome sweetheart. All I want for you is to be successful in life. Not a muscled idiot with no education. So I was wondering if you wanted to be enrolled into a school?" She asked him.

"No mom I really don't want to." He replied

"Well how about for high school at least, you need to be around kids your own age. If not now at least then." She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He looked up at her.

"Ok mom for high school then I promise." Gohan replied. He wanted nothing more then to please her, so if spending a few hours at school to make her happy he was willing to do that. He looked at her and noticed her flinch, he grew concern and Gohan.

"I'm find Gohan just the baby moving around." Chi-Chi said with a smile. She soon frowns and looks down.

"I miss your father." She said sadly. The word Father burned in his heart as anger started to flow through his veins.

"Look Gohan, even though your father is gone, I just want you to know if anything happens to me that I love you with all my heart..." Gohan looked at her.

"Is something going on mom?"

"No no sweetheart I'm fine and the baby...shes healthy and hyper." She said with a smile. Gohan smiled as well. He really didn't want a new member of the family he hated the idea... But when he found out it was a girl he was extremely happy for reasons no one knows why.

"She can come out any day now right?" Gohan asked

"Yea, when ever she's ready to come out." She replied

"Have you thought of any names?" Gohan asked

"Well I wanted to keep with the G's. I couldn't think of any so I thought about combining me and Goku's name. Chiku sounds weird and so does Gochi." Chi-Chi smiled. "And then I thought of Kumi. It has the last 2 letters of Goku and sounds adorable. What do you think?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"I like it." He replied to her. She smiles and stands up.

"Gohan I forgot to tell you Bulma wanted you to stop by Capsule Corp for a minute so when you get a chance go see her."she reached out her hand to help Gohan stand up. He accepts the help, grabs her hand and stands up.

"I'll be back soon ok mom and call Bulma if you need me." He kisses her cheek and flies off to Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi walks back home with a satisfied smile, she hopes that now he isn't the secluded boy he has been since the Cell Games, and hopes that when his little sister is born she gives him a reason to smile everyday.

*at Capsule Corp*

Gohan lands at the front door of Capsule Corp and rings the doorbell. The door unlocks and opens and the blue haired genius stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey Gohan how you doing?" Bulma said and gave Gohan a hug.

"I'm doing fine. Why you wanted me to come see you?" Gohan asked. Bulma moves to the side to let him in. They both go to the living room and sit on a couch.

"Well kid, the other day Vegeta came out of the gravity room and he said 'I'm concerned about the brat' I thought he was talking about Trunks." Bulma said. Gohan listened closely.

"I thought I was going crazy because he actually showed interest in something other then fighting and food, but then he started yelling, 'Not this brat the other brat, the harpy's offspring!' " Bulma said while mimicking Vegeta's voice. Gohan was shocked out of everything in the world why was Vegeta concerned about him. Gohan notices Bulma got sad.

"He said when a Saiyan loses their destined mate they soon join them in otherworld. What I think he saying is because of Saiyan bonding, your mom might end up losing her life." Bulma said softly.

"Where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked while trying to control his anger.

" He's in the G.R" Bulma said. Gohan got up and ran to the G.R. He banged on the door to get his attention. Vegeta opened the door in his Super Saiyan form.

"Kako-Brat what do you want?" Vegeta asked obviously irritated that his training session was interrupted. Instead of answering him he punches him in the door sending him flying back into the G.R. Vegeta manages to steady himself before crashing into a wall.

"What the hell was that for!" Vegeta yelled. He looked at Gohan and saw the same anger he had when he fought Cell. He saw the same cold blooded look of a fighter with no remorse for his actions. Vegeta knew if he was not careful he could lose his life. So he, for once in his life did the smart thing and decided not to fight.

"Why you made up some lie that my mom is going to die!" Gohan yelled back, he anger kept rising as he turned Super Saiyan.

"You mean what I told the woman? Brat look I'm going to explain this once, mates cannot live with out each other. They suffer from depression, being lonely from not having their mate, they lose their will to fight, to eat, to breathe. They lose everything from not having their mate. The only reason she is not in otherworld right now with that idiot you call a father is because Kako-Brat number 2 is growing inside her! And another thing, the next time you hit me I don't care if I lose my life I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass you will need the woman to surgically remove it!" Vegeta yelled as he walked passed him. Gohan was shocked. Not because of the death threats, but because he was right. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe he would lose his mother. He was in denial. His eyes shot open when he heard a voice in his head.

*Gohan, it's me Piccolo, something is wrong with your mother I'm headed with her to Capsule Corp now.* Piccolo thought to him. Gohan ran to Bulma as fast as he could.

"Bulma, something is wrong with my mom, Piccolo is bringing her here!" Gohan said as fast he as he could. Bulma stopped what ever she was doing to look at Gohan with concern.

"Ok wait for Piccolo and bring her to the medical wing as soon as she gets here." Bulma said as she ran to the medical wing. When Piccolo arrived he looked at his mother and almost lost all sense of control. She looked lifeless... Her skin was pale and she was barely breathing. He and Piccolo ran to the medical wing. When they got there Piccolo put her on the table as Bulma began to hook her up to a heart monitor. Gohan and Piccolo was then kicked out the room so Bulma could have room to work on her. Gohan was pacing back and forth nervously. He was scared, he did not want to lose her. He prayed to everything he could think of, begging them to save his mom... He just hoped someone listened...

*A few hours later*

Bulma walked out the room, sweat and tears stained her face. Gohan looks at her as tears build in his eyes threatening to escape.

"Bulma no please no." Gohan begged not wanting to hear to truth.

"I'm sorry Gohan I did all I could... Her body started to shut down, she was not eating or drinking enough, her heart stopped beating, all I could do was save the baby and put her on life support so you can say goodbye." Bulma said as tears started to fall. Gohan could not hold back anymore as tears started to fall as well. He slowly walked over to where Chi-Chi was at. Gohan grabs her hand as tears flown down more.

"Mom...it's me Gohan... I...I love you mom... Don't worry about me and Kumi I'll take care of her... I promise." Gohan said I between sobs. He kissed her cheek then turned off the machine that kept her alive. He walked out the room and walked to Bulma.

"Bulma can I see the baby?" Gohan asked as he wiped his face. Bulma nodded a dans walked to another room and came back holding the baby in a pink blanket. She handed the baby to Gohan and smiled.

"Believe or not Gohan she looks a lot like you when you were young." Bulma said trying to cheer him up.

"Yea... I guess Kumi does." Gohan smiled he kisses her head and looks down at her.

'Its just me and you Kumi. I don't know how I'm going to do it. I just know that I'm going to do all I can to take care of you.' Gohan looks down when Kumi's tailed wrapped around his arm. He smiles.

"My little sister." was the only thing he said as he held the little bundle of joy in his arms.

*End of Chapter 1*

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... I'm really glad you guys liked this story, it was something different and I didn't know if many would like it. Now that I do, I'm going to work extra hard on updating this when ever I'm not updating my other story. Please feel free to check out my other stories as well as continue to support this one... Please please review I can't ask you guys enough to review. Even if it's to say BLAH! or to tell me hi or something I don't really care I like all reviews. Just so you know Gohan is 12 as of right now. Anyway enough of me talking nonsense enjoy chapter 2.

*Chapter 2*

Gohan gazed upon the little bundle of joy with a smile.

'She's beautiful. Only a tiny bit of black hair on the top of her head, and she has moms big round eyes.' Gohan thought. However his thinking was interrupted when Bulma spoke to him.

"So Gohan what you plan on doing with Kumi?" Bulma asked him. He looks down at Kumi and back at Bulma.

"I don't know Bulma." Gohan responded.

"Well you can stay here and I can help you out." Bulma suggested.

"Bulma to be completely honest, I don't want to live here." Gohan said.

"Gohan you can't take care of her on your own. You don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. You don't have no money no job no nothing." Bulma said

"This is my responsibility Bulma!" Gohan said loud enough to make sure she heard it. "Kumi is the only family I have left, it's my job to take care of her not yours." Gohan said trying to control his rage.

"Well let me help you some how. I'm not going to let you live on your own with no type of assistance." Bulma said almost pleading with him. "Look stay for a few weeks so I can teach you how to take care of her atleast."

"...Ok Bulma fine you win I'll stay for a few weeks." He asked.

*4 weeks later*

As the weeks go by, Bulma arranged for a funeral. After that everyday was spent teaching Gohan about how to raise a child. She taught him how to feed Kumi, burp her, change her bathe her, the proper way to carry her, all the necessary skills he needs to raise her.

"So Gohan are you going to tell Kumi about Goku and Chi-Chi." Bulma asked as she helped Gphan packed some things to take home with him.

"No I'm not. What sense does it make to tell her, she has a mommy and daddy that are not alive, when I'm here, alive and breathing, and taking care of her to the best of my ability." Gohan said with a serious face.

"Gohan taking care of a little girl is a huge responsibility. Are you sure your up to raising her?" she asked questioning his decision.

"I'm saying this once more Bulma." Gohan said as his temper just got shorter suddenly. "I. Am. Not. Letting. You. Raise. Her." Gohan said emphasizing each word.

"Shes my little sister, and if I have to bend over backwards for her I will, I'm not a uneducated idiot like my father is." Gohan said as he clenched his fist.

" Did you have your family ripped away from you? Is your only tie to your family an infant child that is not even a month old? No you don't so if I want to make it my responsibility to become a father to that little girl then shut up and let me" Bulma gasped at the outburst. Gohan's frustration with everything has finally reached his boiling point. He started to lose his grip on his self control as he powered up.

"I'm fed up with every fucking body on this damn planet. I'm tired of my family leaving me to fend for myself. And now I choose to take care of Kumi, And that's final!" Gohan yelled as he slipped into his Super Saiyan. Vegeta sensed it and ran to where they were arguing at. He stood in front of Bulma to protect her, however she shoved him to the side and stood her ground.

"I'm looking at the best interest of both of you! Do you think it's the right decision to go live in the middle of the woods with no type of income? Babies can't eat fish and berries!" Bulma yelled back.

"And do you think it's smart to keep a child here with a murderer!" Gohan yelled as he stared at Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him and instantly sparks flew between them. Vegeta was pissed off and wasn't about to let him get away with that. All of a sudden the voice of a green Namekian startled all of them.

"Gohan that's enough!" Piccolo yelled at his student as he came into view. "You made your point now go get the girl and take her home!" Piccolo stared at him. He knew he is close to snapping and close to releasing that power he used to kill Cell. As much as Vegeta deserved it he knew his student will eventually regret it. Gohan looked at Piccolo and powered down. He didn't look at anyone he just went upstairs to picked up Kumi, grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

"I just saved your life Vegeta, and you to Bulma." Piccolo said.

"Why did he snap like that?" Bulma asked him.

"He has a incredibly short temper now. Tapping into his power at the Cell games caused that." Piccolo said and with that he walked away and flew off.

*With Gohan back at the Son house."

Gohan walked the front door of his house holding little Kumi and smiled as he looked around.

"This is our home Kumi." Gohan said with a smile. Kumi's eyes opened at the sound of his voice. She looked at him with what he assumed was a look of curiosity, she then gave him a gummy smile as her tail moved around happily. His heart melted and he smile.

'We are going to make this work, we will do it just the to of us.' he thought...

After feeding her and putting her to bed, Gohan looked through all the bags and noticed there was a envelope in it. Gohan open the envelope and inside was a credit card and a note. He looks at the note and reads it.

'Dear Gohan, I know you won't accept my help in anyway, and I know you won't even accept a job from me, so here is a credit card. Don't be afraid to use it, and if you ever need me don't be a stranger.' Gohan read to himself he sighed I relief, now he had what he needed to take care of his sister...

*5 years later*

Gohan slept in his bed as the door slid open. Gohan slept like a rock not even flinching when the door make a sound. The person responsible for opening the door was 5year old Kumi, Gohan's little sister and adopted daughter. She tipped toes to the edge of the bed she then in a flash turns on the light and hops on the bed jumping up and down.

"Daddy wake up wake up!" Kumi yelled. Gohan jumps, startled by the little girls screaming.

"Yes kumi yes?" Gohan said as he sat up and looked at her. The little girl pounces on him and wraps her arms around him in a death grip.

"Happy Birthday daddy!" Kumi yelled. Gohan was surprised. He looks at the calendar that read May 11th, yea Gohan forgot today was his birthday. He smiles and returns the hug.

'Wow I'm 18 now.' Gohan thought to himself.

"Daddy I got you something." Kumi said cheerfully as she let go off the hug and ran out the room. He smiled while watching the little girl leave the room. He couldn't believe how much she has grown in the last few years. Her wild hair now goes a little past her shoulders, she always keeps it in a ponytail, she one big bang that hovers over her face like Gohan has, but she has several smaller beside it. She has Chi-Chi's big round eyes, and Bulma was right she said Kumi looked like Gohan when he was little and in fact she was. Her face is a little more feminine then his but they are almost split images of each other. He heard the patter of footsteps as Kumi came inside with her hands behind her back. She brought her hands in front of her to show him a picture she drew herself. It was a picture of a long haired stick figure and a spiky haired stick figure with a big heart around both of them. It wasn't a master piece but to Gohan, it was a work of art. He smiled.

"I love it sweetheart." Gohan said with a smile. "Go wash up for breakfast sweetheart." Kumi dashed off to the bathroom, Gohan chucked as he put the picture on his dresser, as he walked out the room he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched. He ignored it and continued on with what he was doing, as he prepared for the day...

*End of Chapter 2*

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think. I know this chapter is a little short and had a rush fell to it in this chapter but trust me I did it for a reason.


End file.
